


Song Drabbles

by whimsicalMelancholy



Category: Big Bang (Band), Block B
Genre: M/M, this is a mess and i apologize
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMelancholy/pseuds/whimsicalMelancholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hit the shuffle button and wrote off whatever song came up! Enjoy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BANG BANG BANG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyong is at a bar.

Nobody move, nobody move  
Let’s see the end of this night, see the end  
Let’s see the end of this night  
Bang bang bang

I’ll take you away right now  
When the red sky dances  
We’re spinning and spinning, you and I, this place is Valhalla  
Give praise and spread it out louder

BIGBANG-BANG BANG BANG

 

Jiyong is at a club, sipping at...something. He doesn't really know what it is, he just asked the bartender to give him something light. On the rocks, of course. He doesn't want to get too drunk too fast tonight, he doesn't even know why he's here. Maybe it was because he had a long day at work, maybe it was because all his friends kept saying he should visit the bar, or maybe it was because he just wanted to go to the goddamn bar, he's a grown man, he doesn't need reasons. He sighs and takes another sip of his mystery drink, slumped over the bar. Why is he here? He lifts his head when he hears a  _clink_ on the table, and he looks up to see the bartender with his elbow on the table.

"From the gentleman over there," he says, pointing to someone in a booth in the corner. Even from here, Jiyong can tell this man is incredibly attractive, and he can almost feel the man's gaze burning into his cheekbones. Jiyong smiles to the man as the bartender leaves, and the man waves him over. Jiyong obliges, taking the red-orange drink with him over to the booth. Now, sliding right into the spot next to him, Jiyong can tell this man is much more attractive than he originally thought him to be, if that was even possible, jawline chiseled and eyes smoking. 

"Hello, gorgeous." The stranger says, his voice rough and deep. Jiyong can't help but smile at this, too many a time has this line been pulled on him, but never with this level of class. Maybe it's just because the man is so painfully sexy, but Jiyong likes it.

"Hello to you too," Jiyong replies. He lifts the drink given to him, sipping it for a moment. Fruity. "So...why'd you buy me this?" The stranger smirks.

"You're beautiful, and I'd like to get to know you better. Dance with me?" He says, standing up and holding out his hand. Jiyong smiles, takes the stranger's calloused hand, and leaves the drink abandoned on the table.

Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome whisks Jiyong out onto the dance floor, and instantly grabs the smaller man's waist, making him blush. The taller smirks and only pulls him closer, swaying to an invisible beat.

Jiyong knows why he came now.


	2. NalinA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyung is infatuated with Jiho.

Trying so hard will kill you, follow me baby  
Because everything about me is perfect  
(gugugaga gugugaga)  
Just look at me lady, don’t you wanna go crazy?  
Anywhere I go there are shouts  
Coming out from people’s mouths

Trying so hard will kill you, follow me baby  
Because everything about me is perfect  
(gugugaga gugugaga)  
Just look at me lady, don’t you wanna go crazy?  
Anywhere I go there are shouts  
Coming out from people’s mouths

Block B-NalinA

Kyung follows Jiho everywhere.

Whether it's when Jiho goes to the studio to record, going shopping, or simply taking a walk, Kyung is there with and for him.

Sharing these moments with him, Kyung knows more about Jiho than perhaps even Jiseok, if that's even possible.

Kyung knows that Jiho's ego is not a facade, it is very real. He knows Jiho is sharp and ferocious, and he knows Jiho is very angry.

"Ya, Kyung. Why do you always follow me everywhere?" Jiho barks one day in the studio. Kyung tries not to let these sharp words cut him too deep, but Jiho is a force that cannot be stopped.

"I don't know. Maybe I can help you." Jiho tsks.

"Trying so hard is gonna kill you. You can't be like me, I'm perfect. I guess all you can do is follow me, huh?" He laughs, quoting the song he's about to step into the recording room to record.

Kyung's heart constricts in his chest.

Kyung knows Jiho is right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you have any fucking idea how hard it is to write with u-kwon singing levan polkka stuck in your head on infinite repeat
> 
> man i thought this would be easier and i was sorely mistaken


	3. Battle Royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's going to survive, he is.

There are no allies, they say colleagues will soon be enemies  
Blood-like sweat became horrific traces  
When I can’t bear the practice room, I go to the bathroom  
I secretly sob, taking care of it as quickly as possible

First priority is appearance  
Eventually a wholesome face goes under the knife  
A systematic production of human weapons  
music bull shit? they wanna be a Famous. aight?

Zico-Battle Royal

He doesn't think he can handle this anymore, training to become an idol. God, why the hell did he leave the underground for this? Bunch of no-talent sexy faces and bodies, that's all they are, and who knows if they'll even become successful? Waking up at unholy hours to shove some chicken and lettuce in his face then going to jog, then dance practice, then vocal training, he can't keep up.

The stress is too much for Jiho, the stress to become perfect and beautiful and become famous. That's all they want, right? For them to all just become another beautiful face and make the company famous. 

So he does what he always does in the middle of dance practice among the other pretty faces and chocolate ab-bodies, he excuses himself to the bathroom and breaks down.

In there, he can take down the facade, and he cries.

Nobody is there to hear him, and that's perfectly okay with him, he can cry all he wants, weep and sob and wail, and nobody will be able to tell him to stop.

He does, eventually. People will get suspicious if he stays too long, so he quickly sniffles and wipes his face on his arm and steps out of the stall to wash his face.

To his surprise, someone else is there.

"Hey, what's wrong?" A pretty face asks.

"Nothing." Jiho says brashly, splashing water on his reddened face and sighing deeply.

"Are you sure?" When the boy doesn't get an answer, he offers his name.

"Um, I'm Ahn Jaehyo. I'm another trainee. I suppose you are too?"

"Woo Jiho."

Jiho marches over to the door and has his hand on the knob before he feels Jaehyo's hand on his arm.

"What the hell?" Jiho demands.

Jaehyo's eyes widen as if he didn't know he just grabbed some stranger's arm. He looks down and quickly lets go.

"Ah, s-sorry! I just...you were crying, weren't you?" Jiho averts his eyes sharply.

"What of it?"

Jaehyo smiles a little, rubbing a hand at the back of his neck. 

"It's the stress, isn't it?"

There's nothing Jiho can say. He wants to say no, it isn't, I'm fine, go away, but his mouth betrays him.

"Yes," he blurts out quickly. "I...yeah."

Jaehyo smiles lopsidedly, and Jiho can't help but flush.

"It gets to all of us, I know. It's difficult, training to be an idol. I left my home for this, came all the way from Busan to train." he looks down at his feet sadly, but looks up with a full-fledged grin.

"But we're all working hard! We're training for our future. We're gonna make it, for sure. We just have to survive this, then we can finally achieve our dreams!"

Jiho wants to scoff at Jaehyo's naive optimism, but instead smiles.

"...yeah. Yeah, we'll survive."

Without warning, Jiho's hand darts out to take Jaehyo's, who's taken aback.

Jiho grins.

"Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to me


	4. Jackpot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human greed is endless  
>  and they repeat the same mistakes  
>  If you live leniently and try for success,  
>  you won’t make it halfway  
>  We tossed the dice of destiny  
>  and can’t allow even one mistake  
>  Aight, get rich or die, let’s survive and go  
>  Nobody, nobody knows 
> 
> Block B-Jackpot

Taeil lets out a bubbling laugh, gazing at the silver cutlery in his hand. Where was once a fork, he'd traded with the girl that stumbled upon their little carnival for a spoon. He giggles at the way his face seems to change shape in the reflection, tossing and turning on the couch.

He hears and feels Jihoon sigh heavily, plopping onto the little bit of empty space Taeil can't quite take up.

"Jiho-hyung sure is interested in these humans, isn't he?"

Taeil sits to look up at Jihoon, a mischievous smile painted on his delicate face.

"Who wouldn't be? Look at this," he croons, showing Jihoon the spoon. "It's so funny. Look, you can see your face move."

He waves the little spoon in Jihoon's face, and beams at the way Jihoon's eyes follow the silver reflection. The taller snaps out of it and sinks into the plush velvet, heaving another deep sigh.

"I guess you're right. But there's no guarantee that we're going to reach the top, or even survive long enough to. Kind of scary, don't you think?"

Taeil frowns and sets his object of interest down.

"Well, I guess not. Humans are really unpredictable. They react in so many different ways, like that girl. Minhyuk and Jaehyo even took the time to dress her up, and she didn't seem to end up liking it one bit." The smaller man suddenly breaks into a cat-like grin. "It's so interesting."

Taeil scoots a little closer to Jihoon, resting his head on his shoulder and kicking his short legs back and forth casually.

"We are getting there though, aren't we? We've gotten so far from when we originally came here. If anyone says we can't make it, we'll show them. We're gonna get there, no matter how long it takes."

Jihoon turns his head to look at the small freckled demon on his shoulder.

"Mmm, I guess you're right."

He pauses for a moment before breaking into a grin.

"After all, we are playing hard to get lucky."


	5. Crime and Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my girlfriend chose the pairing at random but it worked out p nicely i think

If you would have ears, I will let you hear my song  
If you would have a heart, I will fill you with my love

 

Jaehyo never listens to him, not ever.

Every time Jihoon makes an effort to talk to his hyung, make some conversation, the elder suddenly becomes submerged in a conversation with someone else or just goes along with half-hearted responses.  _Right. Mhm. That's nice, Jihoon._ He treats the maknae like a child.

Jihoon really just wants to talk, to be friends, maybe even someone special to that beautiful man, but jaehyo won't have any of it. It's like Jihoon doesn't even matter. 

It's been five years, and Jihoon's getting tired of it.

 

If you won't love me, there's no need for me  
I'll be gone, gone, gone everywhere

 

Five years.

Five years of rejection. Five years of being ignored. Five years of absolute nothing.

As dumb as it sounds, Jaehyo was everything to Jihoon. He had always looked up to the elder, how beautiful he was, how bright his smile was, and it was everything to him.

But it's been five years.

 

There's no need for you to have ears anymore  
Since there's no more need for you to have a heart  
I'm already happy seeing your suffering face like that

He supposes he can take solace in when he sees Jaehyo cry for him, for the first and the last time.

If only he'd been so open to Jihoon when he was still alive.

 

_**Hatsune Miku - Crime and Punishment** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh  
> i have no excuse i'm sorry


End file.
